Moving On: A Maximum Ride FanFic
by manda92493
Summary: This is basically just continuing the Maximum Ride Series. It may have a few cuss words here and there so if u don't like that, don't read this. It has all the perivous characters in it and i will probably creat a few more. I hope you like it!
1. A Not So Nice Flight

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Max was flying over the Mississippi River, with her flock close behind. She loved the wind in her face and the feeling of freedom. When she was flying, she felt as if nothing could hurt her and her thoughts of the dreaded School just drifted away. Fantasies can't last forever. One moment she was peacefully flying, and the next, she was fighting for her life.

_Flyboys. _

Fang took a hard blow to the chest. Before he could catch his breath, he was punched hard in his side, and it felt like he broke 3, maybe 4 ribs._ Ow_. Full of fury, Fang kicked the Flyboy right where its spine ended and it dropped like a stone. Fang took out maybe 25, 30 robots, but there were still about 75 left. Fang was already tired and didn't know if he could keep fighting. Flying for 7 hours straight can really tire a mutant bird freak out. He looked around to find that Angel and Gazzy teamed up and were holding there own, fighting about 10 Flyboys. Max was fighting about 15, and Nudge, who was with Iggy, were fighting 10 each. All of a sudden, Iggy yelled,"DUCK AND COVER!!!" and about 3 seconds later, a bomb went of killing most of the Flyboys. There were about 5 left who retreated and flew away clumsily, most likely going to the School.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Where did you get that bomb?! I told you, NO Bombs!" I couldn't believe Iggy had _more_ bombs! Actually, I could.

"I'm sorry! I was just tying to help!" Iggy was pissed. He got all of the Flyboys to retreat/die and Max was yelling at him!

"You nearly blew up the flock! You're lucky we noticed you threw the bomb, or it would have been flock kabobs for dinner!"

"I yelled duck and cover!"

"Not loud enough! Just be more careful next time, okay?"

**Igyy P.O.V.**

"Okay." _Next time? Did that mean he could use more bombs?_

"And by more careful, I mean don't use any more bombs!"

_Damn._

"Relax Max. Everyone's fine. Lets just find somewhere to land, alright?" Fang said tiredly. He needed to rest for a while. He couldn't believe how tired he was.

"Okay, okay." Max only gave in because she knew he was tired. Personally, she would have rather stay flying, but she didn't think she should push Fang. Just in case any more Flyboys came. They needed him.

"Over there. There is a clearing in those woods."


	2. Not Tonight

**Fang's P.O.V.**

It was 3 in the morning and it was Fang's watch. He still had another hour to go, but was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He looked over at Max. She was fast asleep, yet extremely tense. Her hands were in tight fists and she was moving, as if she couldn't get comfortable. Fang wished she was awake, so they could talk, just the two of them. It was like she read his mind. At that moment, Max woke up, on full alert. Once she realized where she was, she loosened up. Fang watched as Max scanned the dark cave. She looked over each flock member, and then her gaze met Fang's.

_Ohh. _When max's eyes looked deep into Fang's, everything else went blank. _I love her, I really do. Wait, what am I saying? You remember what happened last time we kissed, don't you? She flew off. She was unsure. It killed me. _

"What?"

_Crap. I was looking at Max for like 5 minutes. _

"Nothing." _Smooth._

"Go to bed, I'll take over."

"No, it's my watch. You sleep. Besides, you already had first watch."

"You're still tired. Anyways, you woke up early; I still had a half hour to go."

"Just go back to sleep." _What am I saying? I wanted her awake! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu…_

"Fang?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I think I lo…" Max wanted to tell him so bad, but after what she did to him in the cave a few months ago, she didn't know how he would react.

"You think what?" _Was she going to say, "I think I love you?" _

"Um…" Max didn't know how Fang felt. What if he changed his mind? What if she blew it? What if…it was over?

"Max?" _I think she was! Say it! Say it! _

"Never mind." She couldn't take the chance.

_Dang it! I was so sure! _

"Go back to sleep Max, you need it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you sound tired." _That you won't say you love me, and I want you to! We both know you do! I think. _

"Okay, okay. Goodnight Fang." Would he ever know how Max truly felt?

"Night." Not tonight.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

_Oops. Mind eavesdropping. One of my many gifts! _

"She loves you Fang. She really does. She just didn't want you to feel differently."

"Angel?! What are you doing, up? And why are you reading peoples' minds? That's so rude! This is our business!"

"I'm sorry! I woke up and heard you talking, and I wanted to know what you were talking about. I thought if I read your minds, I could find out."

"You found out more than you needed to hear! What was the first thing you heard?"

"Well, you were thinking about Max, and how much you love her."

Angel could see Fangs face getting redder and the air got thick. Then, all of a sudden Fang started, _crying. Fang crying? WHAT?! Talk about the most unexpected thing you could possibly think of! Fang NEVER cries! None of the flock cries! And Fang was always the one to keep his emotions inside! _

"Um…I didn't mean to make you cry. I never would have listened if I had known this would happen…"

"It's…not…you…" Fang had to pull himself together. He couldn't cry! Especially not in front of Angel! "Just, don't…tell anyone…okay?"

"Okay Fang. I won't. I promise."

"Thanks Angel." Fang stopped crying and was able to catch his breath. That was weird! Since when did he cry?! He just hoped Angel wouldn't blab it to the whole world. "Go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight fang."

"Goodnight.'


	3. Going East

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Did you tell anyone?!"

"No."

"DID YOU TELL ANYONE?!"

"NO!!!"

"Positive?"

"YES!"

"Then how did Nudge find out?!"

"I don't know!!!"

_Fang, I didn't tell anyone._

_Do you promise me?_

_Yes Fang. I don't know how Nudge knows, but I didn't tell her; or anyone else. _

_Okay, if I find out you're lying, you're dead meat. Got it?_

_Yes. I know. It wasn't me._

_Okay._

"What's going on?!" Max was so confused! Fang and Angel were yelling at each other but they wouldn't say what it was about.

"It's nothing, just forget it." _How did nudge find out? She wasn't the mind reader! Was she awake last night too? It would be pretty amazing if she was, because she usually can't say quite for 20 seconds, let alone 20 minutes._

"It's obviously something! You and Angel were yelling at each other!!!"

"It's fine Max, don't worry about it." Angel put on her most angelic face and looked deep into Max's eyes. Max's gaze softened and the battle was won.

"Fine, but enough yelling!"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**(Just showing that its a little later)

"Nudge, how did you find out? Were you awake when, _it _happened?" _How did she know?_

"Oh! Do you have a new power?!"

"No Angel, I was awake."

"You were quite for that long?" Fang was amazed! _The longest Nudge ever stayed quite was maybe, 5 minutes, besides the time when Max told Angel to not let Nudge talk, best two hours of my life. Correction, the best times of my life changes constantly, whenever Max and I are alone, the longer the better. Kissing is a bonus. _

Angel glanced at Fang and he quickly turned away remembering to, well, not think.

"Yeah, I woke up when Angel was saying that you lo…" Fang quickly covered Nudge's mouth. Nudge was going to lick his hand, but then decided otherwise.

Fang quickly mumbled to Nudge to keep quiet, and removed his hand.

Max glared at Fang, then with a confused look, she asked, "Fang? What was that all about? Why did you cover Nudge's mouth?" Max was really confused, a feeling, she tended to hate.

"Um…" _What am I going to say? Think, think. _"Nudge was talking to much." _Whatever works, right? Nudge did tend to talk too much. Anyways, she was about to tell a secret no one else needed to know, well, besides Max. _

"Okay, whatever. Let's go get some lunch." Max was still unsure, but decided to leave it. "There is a small town not too far from here. We can go see if the have a restaurant."

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Three cheeseburgers, two large French fries, five cherry pies, a water, and a medium coke." Fang was starving "Actually add another burger." The guy behind the counter punched in his order.

"Okay, I want two cheeseburgers, two large fries, a large coke, a water, and three apple pies.'

The cashier gave Max a weird look.

"Um, will that be all?"

"Yep."

"Okay, your total is $50.87."

Max handed the man her never ending credit card. He swiped it and gave it back with a receipt.

Max and Fang waited for their order, and then joined the other four at a window booth. (In case they needed a quick escape.) _Angel's idea. She's learned well. _

_Well, I've learned from the best._

_Angel? Get out of my head!_

_Sorry._

"Okay guys. After we eat, I think we should head east." _Why east you ask? I don't even know. It just seemed like the way to go. _

_Good Max, listen to your instincts. _

_Jeb? Long time no, think… _

_Listen to what you feel Max, you will find you are usually right if u do. _

_Right….._

"Why east?" Fang was wondering what Max was thinking.

"I don't know. I just think it is the way to go." _Great answer Max. Geeze. He must think I'm stupid. Fang always said the right thing. Me, not so much._

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Oh, umm…okay, whatever." _What?! Why east? Oh well. Max was usually right anyways. _

"God Gazzy, you're gonna choke! Stop _inhaling_ your food and take the time to chew it!" Max seriously thought he was going to choke and she would have to give him the Heimlich maneuver.

_Max's mother moments; to die for. _

Gazzy glared at Max, but stopped eating like animal, even though he _was_ 2 percent bird.

_Flock memories, always the best. _


	4. AN sorry i hate them too!

**A/N. Sorry guys. I know I haven't posted in a long time…..bad case of writer's block. **

**I will try to get the next chapter up today, if not today, definitely tomorrow. I can't think of what to write. I'm thinking about just posting a "filler" chapter. But I'm not sure if I should. **

**Well, I'm doing my best so be patient! Thanks! And please review the chapters! I want to know what you guys think!!!**


	5. I Love You

**Max POV.**

"Max I'm hungry!" Nudge was moaning.

_How could she be hungry again? We just ate two hours ago! Actually, I guess I'm a little hungry too. Flying takes a lot of energy out of ya. _

"Me too!" Angel had a huge smile on her face and Max knew that if she didn't land soon, Angel would use a little mind control to get what she wanted.

"Yeah! Let's get some grub!" Gazzy already started to drop.

"Okay guys, we'll land soon. I just need to find somewhere to land_." God. This city is way too busy to land anywhere. We need to head out to the country. _

"Guys, this city is too busy. We need to find a quieter place to land."

"But I'm hungry nowwwwwwww." _Nudge really needs to stop whining before I chop off her mouth. Just thinking about it made me giddy. Nice, quiet flights. That would be nice. _

"Well, You're gonna have to wait."

"But max! I'm sooooo hungry! What if I get so hungry that I can't fly anymore and the you guys have to carry me all the way to, well, somewhere where I can eat and then you guys will feel really bad for making me wait because I almo….." Fang interrupted Nudge.

"NUDGE!!! Max said we need to land somewhere else, so we are! You're not going to pass out! It will only take a little longer! Okay?! Now stop whining! You're giving me a headache!!!" Fang was getting tired of hearing Nudge. He just wanted peace.

"Do you hear that?" Iggy was hovering with an intent look on his face.

"That buzzing noise?" Max was thinking the worst.

"Yeah, I think it's…flyboys."

_Shit._

"Gazzy, Angel, Nudge! We got to get as far away from the city as possible! Let's go, go, go!" _This is just great; half the flock is too hungry to fight! What if we lose? We can't go back to the school! Not now……We have to figure out how they are tracking us! _

_Jeb, Are you there? _

_Yes Max, I'm always here._

_Wow, you actually answered a direct question! There's a surprise! But, do you, know how they are tracking us? _

Silence.

Of course.

_Max, I told you, everything is a test. _

_WHAT?! I thought we were over this "test phase!" Just tell me how they are tracking us! _

"MAX!!!" Fang was yelling at me. _What did I do n…DAMN! That hurt! What the? _

"What's wrong?! Pay attention! You're gonna get knocked out before you even swing a punch! You need to kick some Flyboy butt!!!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Let's do this thing!!!" _Please, pleassse let us win!_

**Third Person POV.**

Max fought her best. As she looked around the sky, she saw Flyboy after Flyboy drop like lead. She was proud of her flock for fighting so hard when they were so hungry. Max did a strong roundhouse kick to the nearest Flyboy directly in its chest. It flew backwards and took out another flyboy behind it. They weren't very fast and they were clumsy flyers. If Max was the other Flyboy, she could have dodged that with her eyes closed. All of a sudden, Max felt a sharp pain in her spine. A Flyboy just punched the air right out of her. As Max caught her breath, she felt the Flyboy kick her again, in her stomach. Now Max was in total pain. She couldn't see straight, and right as she was regaining herself, the Flyboy kicked her head. That was it. Max dropped. She tried to whip out her wings, but she couldn't. Max was losing altitude fast. As the wind rushed past her face, she closed her eyes, and thought about the flock. She wondered if they noticed she was falling to her death. She hoped that someone, anyone, would catch her. She didn't care if it was Fang, Iggy, anyone else from the flock, or even, a Flyboy. She just didn't want to go like this. She wanted to live. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair, without knowing she would hit the ground at any moment, and her life would be over. As Max slowly opened her eyes, she saw a burst of light, and it suddenly got hot. Out of the light, she saw Fang, flying full speed in a vertical drop after her. A smile crossed Max' face, because deep down she knew, she knew Fang would save her. Max felt Fang's strong arms reach under her and lift her up. She was saved. She loved the feeling of being in Fang's arms. She felt his warmth and was in heaven. She knew she had to tell Fang she loved him. She didn't care how he would react anymore. She just needed to tell him.

"Fang,"

"Yeah? Are you okay? Do we need to land?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Wait, what about the Flyboys?"

"They're gone. Iggy blew them up. Only two survived, and they flew off."

"Oh, umm…"

"Are you sure you're okay? You fell pretty far."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fang, thanks. For saving me I mean."

"You didn't seriously think I would let you fall, did you?"

"I guess not. But thanks anyways. You saved my life."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing."

"No Fang, it was something." Max looked deep into Fang's dark eyes. "Fang, I…"

"I love you, Max." Max couldn't believe he said it. Max was somewhat relieved that Fang said it, now she knew how he felt, and she was free to express herself.

"I love you too Fang." And then, Fang kissed her. He loved the feeling of her soft lips on his. He wished they could stay like this forever, but they couldn't.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Gazzy sure did know how to ruin a moment. Fang and Max broke apart and found that the whole flock was staring at them in aw.

"WHAT?!" Max's cheeks where turning bright red. "Stop staring!" Next time, they would find a more private place.

"Is everyone okay?" Fang quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I just have a few scratches." Gazzy was tracing the scratches on his arms with his finger.

"I'm just fine."

"Of course you are Angel! You don't even fight! All you do is tell them all to die, and they do it! You're never in danger! It's not fair!" Gazzy was getting upset. He was tired of Angel not doing anything hard. He wished she didn't even have the power to control others' minds.

"I am too in danger! The school kidnapped me, didn't they! I was in way more danger than you were!!!"

"Okay guys! That's enough! We are all in danger! Stop arguing! I don't want to hear another word!" Max sighed. "Is everybody else okay?"

"I'm okay. My arm is a little sore, and my leg got a little burnt from the explosion, but I can manage." Nudge had a sad look in her eyes. She too wanted Angel's mind control power.

"Sorry Max. I just wish I had her power, so I wouldn't have to fight either."

"I know Gazzy, I know. Iggy! I thought I told you no more bombs!"

"I know, I know. But we were losing! And Fang wouldn't have been able to save you!"

"Okay, whatever. But please, enough with the bombs. You hurt Nudge and next time, you may not get so lucky. You could seriously hurt a flock member."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"I know. Just stick to punching, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try to remember."

"I know you will remember. You just won't listen."

"True." Iggy smiled. Max let out a little laugh.

"Are you okay Ig? Any injuries?"

"Yeah, I'm all good, well except for being blind and all." Iggy had a sarcastic tone in his voice, but Max knew he meant what he said. She wished he wasn't blind. It really brought him down sometimes, and Max hated seeing him like that.

"Okay, Fang, you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, but are you? You seem a little off." Max felt a little off. But she would never admit to it.

"No, I'm fine. I feel great. Let's blow this joint!" Max flew up too fast, it made her feel light headed, and she dropped several feet.

"Max? Are you sure you're okay?" Fang had a worried look on his face.

"Yes…I…just…didn't want to fly that high…" Max knew that was a crappy excuse, but it shut Fang up, even though she could tell he was still unsure.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here before more Flyboys come."

"Okay, let's go gang!" Max was careful not to fly too fast this time. She didn't want Fang to make them stop. She hated it when she was the one slowing them down.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Max POV.**

_Damn. Why the hell does my head hurt so bad? I can't stand this anymore. I have to stop, before I pass out. This is killing me. I can't believe I'm actually going to admit that I feel like crap to Fang. He is going to bite my head off. _

"Max, I want to land. I'm tired, and hungry." Angel flew closer to Max and Fang. She wanted Fang to especially hear, so Max wouldn't have to admit how bad she felt.

"Uhhh, okay sweetie. We'll land soon." _Angel? Were you just reading my mind? _

_No._

_Angel?_

_Well, maybe._

_Thanks._

_Sure, no problem. I really do want to stop anyway. I'm getting tired. _

_Okay, we will try to find a hotel or something. _

_REALLY?!_

_Sure, why not?_

_This is so cool! We get to sleep in a bed, and not on the ground! _

_I said I'll try. I don't know if Fang will be up for it._

_Okay! I'll help, if you need me too!_

_No mind control Angel!_

_I meant I would give him bambi eyes._

_Oh, right. _

_Ask him! Now!_

_Okay, okay. _

_Oh, and Max._

_Yeah?_

_Fang wouldn't bite your head off. You would just feel embarrassed, even though I don't see why. It's okay to be hurt Max. You don't need to hide it. We're your family._

_Thanks Angel, but I am the leader. I need to be the strong one. I can't slow everyone down. My job is to keep us going._

_But you can't do your job right if you aren't feeling right. You deserve a rest too. You can't go on forever. No one can._

_Yeah, I know. But let's not worry about it. I'll talk to Fang._

_Okay! And remember, bambi eyes ALWAYS work!!!_

_Haha. Okay._

"Fang?'

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we try and find a hotel to stay in tonight? The whole flock needs to rest, and get cleaned up. We stink."

"You can say that again! Okay, lets land over there in that forest. There is a town close and no one will see us land. There probably is a hotel there."

"Yeah, okay! Sounds great!" Max gave a happy/ surprised look to Angel. Angel had a huge smile on her face and went to go tell the others the news.

_And you didn't even have to use bambi eyes!_

_I know! This is so cool! I can't wait to sleep in a bed! Thanks Max!_

_I can't wait either! This will be a good night! And sure, no problem. _

"Fang, you really brightened the flocks' day. They can't wait to sleep in a bed."

"Yeah, I'm with them. This is pretty cool. We will have a good night's sleep."

"Yep, we sure will." Then out of no where, Max started to drop. She clutched onto her head as she fell. _No. Not again. _

Max screamed in pain, and everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Thanks so much for everyone who reads my story! Sorry it took so long for me to post this! I was really busy with school work! But anyways, I really would like to get as may reviews as possible! So please r & r! I want to know what you guys think! Thanks so much! And the next chapter should be up soon!**


	6. Another AN So sorry!

Sorry i haven't posted in a while. I'm working on the next chapter and I must admit, its not that great. I will be posting it fairly soon, so please read and review! I would really like to get as many reviews as possible, so everyone who reads it, please review! I want to know what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I want this story to be good! So if you don't like a part, tell me! Thanks so much and again I'm sorry for not posting sooner!


	7. No New York

**Third Person POV**.

"Max?! Max?! Can you hear me?! Max!"

Max was lying on the dirt, in a ball. She had her hands around her head and her eyes were squeezed shut. She could barely comprehend what was going on around her. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't see straight. She was drifting away from the world around her. She could feel herself becoming more and more distant.

All of a sudden, Max heard a voice, Jeb's voice. He was yelling at her. All she could hear was his angry voice.

"MAX! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GO NEAR NEW YORK! YOU ARE IN PENNSYLVANIIA NOW, JUST KEEP HEADING EAST! GREAT DANGER WAITS IN NEW YORK! IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE FLOCK, OR YOURSELF, YOU WILL NOT GO! THIS IS YOUR WARNING MAX! DO NOT IGNORE ME! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! I WILL CONTINUE TO GIVE YOU THESE MASSIVE HEADACHES UNTIL YOU GET AWAY! SO I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN!"

Then, everything was quiet, and Max's headache was gone. It was over. Max slowly removed her hands from her head and opened her eyes. She saw five worried faces around her. Max went to sit up, but the rush was too much, so she dropped back down.

"Max? What the hell happened?" Fang was talking in a hushed voice. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"It was Jeb."

"What?"

"Jeb, he did it." Max's breath was short.

"Did what Max? What happened?"

"A headache."

"Like before?"

"No, worse. And no flashing images."

"Oh, wow. Worse?

"Yeah. And it was all Jeb. He did it."

"Jeb?"

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but he said not to go to New York."

"Why?"

"Don't know. But he was serious. He was yelling at me and said if we get too close, he will give me another one of those headaches."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. He said we shouldn't go if we want to live. He said to keep heading east."

"Live? If we go to New York, we will die?"

"Guess so."

"Oh."

"I vote we don't go to New York!" Gazzy looked nervous and scared.

"Are you kidding?! I want to! We can take them down! I want to find out what's going on! And besides, what if it's a trap? What if they _want _us to go east?!" Iggy's face was full of curiosity.

"There's no way in hell I'm going! I am NOT going to _let_ myself have another one of those headaches!"

"What?! You're always Ms. Don't Follow the Rules! You always do the opposite of what those _demons_ say!"

"If you felt what I just went through, you would never volunteer to let it happen again!" Iggy looked pissed, but he kept his mouth shut. Max was thankful he did. She just wanted peace.

"Okay guys, we need to get out of here. Let's find a place to stay for the night. It's getting late." Fang still looked worried about Max and didn't know if she would be okay. But it didn't matter, because if she fell he would be there to catch her.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Fang POV.**

After an hour of flying, Fang spotted a cave on the side of a steep mountain. _Perfect, it's hidden and hard for anyone (who can't fly), to get to. _

"I see a cave! Follow me!" Fang dropped a good 20 feet and swooped to his left. He gracefully landed on the cliff. Everyone landed and observed the cave.

"It's kinda small, don't ya think?" By the expression on Nudge's face, Fang could tell she really didn't want to stay here.

"It's fine Nudge. We needed to land, Max needs her rest."

"I'm fine." Fang could here the defense in her voice.

"I just meant you went through a lot. Besides, we all need to take a break."

"Okay, whatever."

"Me and Gazzy will go look for food. Nudge, Angel, and Iggy, go look for firewood. Max, you, uhhh…"

"Stay here and do nothing? Thanks a lot Fang! I'm fine! I can wait to sleep! Maybe you're the one who needs sleep! Because it's taking a lot for you to realize that I AM JUST FINE!"

"Max,"

"Don't you Max me! I am perfectly fine! Why can't you see that?! Do you want me to not be okay?! So you can be the leader?! Is that what it is?!"

"MAX! DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!"

"I just did." And with that, Max flew into the night leaving the flocks' open jaws, and Fang's broken heart.

* * *

**A/N THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I REALLY WOULD LOVE IF EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, SUBMITS A REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE MY STORY OR HATE IT, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! OH, AND I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! IT WILL BE UP WITHIN A FEW DAYS! OH, AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO POST THIS CHAPTER! THANKS AGAIN!**


	8. Forgiveness

**Max POV.**

_I can't believe Fang was acting like that! He is such an ass! I'm fine! Why can't he understand that?! I don't need to rest! I am NOT going to hold back the flock! I am the leader! I can handle it! He is just a selfish jerk! What is wrong with him?! I don't understand him, at all. And he obviously doesn't understand me. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together. Maybe, we were never meant to be…_

Max was sitting alone, in a small cave just big enough for her to fit in. She was sitting with her knees up and her arms around her legs. Her head was sitting on top of her knees, and she was thinking hard about what just happened. Max left the others about an hour earlier and she wished she hadn't.

_Maybe Fang wasn't being selfish. Maybe he really was worried about me. Maybe I was the jerk in all of this. What's wrong with me? Fang was just looking out for me, even though I don't need him to. Maybe I should go back and apologize. No, I have to stay strong. But that would be mean. But when am I not mean? A lot, but Fang will understand. I have to go back. We need to talk. _

Max got up, and bumped her head. _Damn it! That really hurt! _Rubbing her head, she jumped off the cliff and made her way back to the flock.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Fang's POV.**

_I don't understand what I did wrong. I was just trying to look out for her. I know she doesn't need to be looked out for, but I was just worried about her! I should have said her name when I said who was looking for food. Now she probably hates me. I'm so stupid! _

"Fang?" Angel had a sad look on her face.

"Yeah Angel?"

"When is Max coming back?"

"I don't know." _Soon I hope._

Angel looked at Fang, and then he realized she heard what he thought.

_Fang, are you okay?_

_Yeah Angel, I'm fine. _

_If you're sure. _

_Yes, I am very sure. _

Angel glared at Fang. He knew that she knew he was lying, but he didn't want to admit it. Fang looked up from the fire, at the Cave entrance, and he saw something flying towards them. He stood up and walked closer to the cliff. He squinted and he realized it was too big to be a bird, it was Max.

_Thank God. _

Everyone was staring as Max swooped into the cave. Without a word Max went straight to Fang and hugged him. She held onto him for what seemed like hours. As they where holding each other the rest of the flock exchanged looks of happiness, well except for Iggy, who had to be filled in on what was going on by Nudge. Max and Fang pulled apart.

"Max, I am so sorry. I was treating you like a baby."

"No Fang, I'm sorry. I completely overreacted. I know you were just looking out for me. So, thanks."

"Don't men…." Before Fang could finish his sentence, Max pressed her lips against his. The rest of the Flock decided it was a good time to leave them alone. They sat in a circle around the fire and started talking.

Fang was relieved that Max wasn't mad at him. Max was happy to feel a sense of hope, that maybe, they were meant to be.

Fang and Max broke apart, but only for a second. They took a deep breath, and were back at it. Fang was stroking Max's hair. His hand made it to the top of her head, and he broke apart.

"Max? Why is there a huge bump on the top of your head?"

Max smiled. "Don't worry about it." And she began to kiss him again. Max felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

**

* * *

A/N. Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Please review this story! I have around 700 hits, and only 16 reviews! Come on people! I would really like to get around 25 reviews before I post the next chapter, so please tell me what you think: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
